Ujung Pelangi
by nilakandi
Summary: Karena menurut Sasuke ujung pelangi itu.../OS/Shortfic/


**Ujung Pelangi**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku/shortfic/AU/OoC/typos/T/**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

"Lompat!"

Sakura merengut. Didepannya ada tembok setinggi dua meter. Bibir merah mudanya mencebik, ia tak suka segala jenis olahraga terutama hal yang berkaitan dengan lompat melompat. Pengalaman masa lalunya mengatakan demikian. Dan sebenarnya, orang sinting mana sih yang mau menyuruhnya lompat dengan menggunakan rok sejengkal diatas lutut?

"Cepat, Manja."

Suara _baritone_ itu kembali beresonasi. Sakura melirik sebal pemuda di depannya. Matanya menyipit jengkel. Ia menghentakkan sepatunya diatas tanah.

"Bodoh! Aku pakai rok pendek!"

"Dan kau lebih bodoh dengan jalan leletmu."

Sakura bungkam, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bel telah berdentang beberapa menit lalu dan semua gerbang telah ditutup. Jalan terakhirnya ya, melompati tembok. Matanya kembali menyipit jengkel. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut legam didepannya—yang kini mata hitam pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan menunjukan arogansi—. Emang sih, gantengnya nggak ketulungan, tapi nyebelinnya lebih nggak ketulungan kuadrat. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Cepet lompat."

Sakura mendelik. Mendengus kemudian, "Ngomong enak. Sendirinya nggak pake rok."

"Bilang aja nggak bisa lompat."

'JLEB'

Menancap tepat dihati.

Tiba-tiba aura mencekam menguar dari belakang punggung mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Detensi seharian penuh. Cabut rumput liar di halaman belakang sekolah."

Suara dibelakang mereka mendesis mengancam. Orochimaru menatap kedua muridnya dengan tatapan mautnya. Bibirnya menyeringai mengerikan.

"Cepat."

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke meneguk ludah.

.

**.**

Matahari tengah berada tepat diatas titik zenit. Luminositas cahayanya mencapai derajat maksimal. Mega berarak diatas kepala berambut legam yang kali ini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon dibelakangnya. Angin bergemerisik menyentuh dahan-dahan pohon yang disinggahinya. Sekilas, Sasuke memejamkan mata kelamnya.

Sasuke mengerjap. Suara mulut Sakura yang terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas terus hinggap di pendengarannya. Lama-lama kupingnya panas juga.

"Diamlah Sakura."

Sakura ngambek. Mungkin PMS, spekulasinya.

Sasuke tahu Sakura mendengarkannya, namun nampaknya kali ini gadis merah muda itu memilih acuh tak acuh padanya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif.

Lama terdiam, Sasuke masih duduk menyandar memandangi Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan rumput yang diberantasnya. Sarung tangan warna hijau yang dipakai gadis itu kotor terkena tanah yang agak lembek. Akhir-akhir ini memang terjadi perubahan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim di daerah Konoha. Contohnya saja saat ini, mega mendung mulai berarak diatas kepalanya. Ia kembali memandang Sakura.

Gadis itu tengah menyeka keringatnya.

"Berteduhlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Kali ini mata hijau itu memandang sengit kearahnya. Hanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya dipalingkan ke arah lain secara paksa oleh pemiliknya. Ia bisa mendengar suara dengusan Sakura dalam jarak segini.

Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya keatas langit.

Hujan merembes turun.

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang berlari kearah tempatnya.

"Pakailah."

Ia menyodorkan jaket miliknya. Sakura hanya diam. Tak menampik.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Pelangi disaat hujan."

Netra hijau itu berbinar cerah mengamati sebuah lengkung warna-warni. Wajah yang semula agak pucat kembali merona. Sasuke mengamatinya dari balik punggung gadis itu. Ia mengulum senyum.

"Hn. Hujan akan reda."

Kembali diam. Lamat-lamat Sasuke bisa mencium aroma Sakura yang menguar didepannya.

"Kau pernah baca mitos tentang ujung pelangi?"

Suara Sakura menelusup diantara rintik-rintik hujan. Mengisi kekosongan di partitur nada alam itu.

"Hn."

"Kudengar, di ujung pelangi sana ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kita bayangkan. Ada yang bilang harta karun, tempat para Dewa bahkan Surga."

"Itu konyol. Belum ada bukti yang akurat." Tandasnya.

"Ish. Kau menghancurkan _mood_ku." Sakura kembali mendengus. Wajahnya berpaling kearah dimana Sasuke bersandar. Bibirnya mencebik. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli.

"Daripada membicarakan hal yang tak perlu—…"Sasuke mendekat, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Ia membuka buku-buku jari Sakura yang masih terbalut sarung tangan hijau kumal. Ada goresan yang tercecer banyak diatas telapak tangannya, memerah.

"—tanganmu luka."

Sakura meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras keras saatlukanya yang terbuka bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin milik Sasuke. Ia memegangi telapak tangannya yang kali ini berdenyut tambah nyeri. Padahal tadi hanya berasa pegal, dan lukanya ternyata lebih lebar.

Sasuke merentangkan jaket yang tengah dipakai oleh Sakura. Pandangan matanya memerintah.

"Ke UKS. Biar ku obati."

.

.

"Merapatlah. Kau nanti kehujanan."

Dengan canggung Sakura merapatkan dirinya. Mata mereka bersirobok.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dibalik wajah merona gadis musim semi itu.

.

.

* * *

_Karena yang Sasuke baru sadari, ujung pelangi ada dimata Sakura._

_Pusat semesta dan gravitasi hidupnya._

_._

_._

* * *

**Pojok cuap-cuap:**

**Terimakasih untuk siapa saja yang udah bersedia baca fanfiksi nila. Nila tau ini random. **

**Dengan berat hati, mungkin ini karya terakhir nila di bulan ini.**

**Dan,**

**Sampai jumpa…**

—**mungkin bulan april baru ketemu lagi**—

**Love,**

**Nila**

**Bandung, 23 Februari 2013, 10:57 p.m**

**Review jika berkenan! :) **


End file.
